The Dead Leave Hell
by Bloodharvest13
Summary: This is a short story that will soon be a book if you guys really like it. Anyways this story is about a man named Derrick Freeman that is soon to find himself fighting a dead world along side his friends. Derrick AKA Leo will also soon fall in love with the girl named Sky Baker. Leo will do anything to keep the group safe in the hell on Earth. I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON.


Chapter 1: Hell Walks

November 20th

Year 2012

Monday

2:30pm

Day by day those things walk in hell. Day by day those things are more. Day by day our group grows weaker. The group and I are only to wake up from those monstrous things out there. Those lobsterback,meat eating zombies, walkers, biters, and no matter what you call them they will do anything to eat the living even if they fall they stand right back up for living flesh out of people.

The living people in this hell pit on earth just run. The group and I run to catch up with safe only to know safe is far away. Safe is indeed hard to find now these days. Running is what normal people do now. Running down long roads that end with hope, and no stop sign or anyother thing can stop us from running except the zombies, zombies are those blood thirsty things that try and eat us. Zombies carry fear, and hell, but the living carries faith.

2 months ago is not very long ago. The infection has almost half the human population if not more. The small town of _Lawton, Oklahoma_ I lived in now belongs to the dead. The infection hit bigger citys first including, _OKC Oklahoma, AustinTexas, Las Vegas Nevada,_ and many more in the west. I have not heard anything about the east yet, but I am to hope its safe from those things that walk everyday of the week.

It was just two months ago. It was dark, stormy, and silent as if not a thing moved in the whole area of the town of Lawton. I was at my house when I was just watching the Tv while eating a bag of chips. Then the Tv then switched to an emergency broadcast on channel 2 news. I then turned the Tv off while not giving a crap about what was going on. I walked into my room in my house to take a nap because it was only about 2:30 in the afternoon. I got in my bed and rolled the covers on me and then I was out in about two minutes.

I was a sleep for about four hours, and then I woke up to a soud of some kind of siren. It could be a police siren, but I did not really tell if it was because I started to hear more sirens going off through the window in my bedroom. It was then about 6:30 when my phone was going off. I picked it up, and it was my friend Xavier on the other line. He told me stuff was about to go down. He kept saying stuff about dead people walking outside, and people coming back to life. He told me to meet him at his house on the west side of town.

I did not get what was going on until I heard some kind of scream coming from outside. The scream got louder, and then I suddenly I heard a knock at my front door. A girl that souded like she was in a hurry was banging on my door as hard as she could. I opened the door with fear coming up my right arm as if this whole thing was truly real right now.

"Hey, please... please let me in." The girl screamed.

" Wait what the heck in going on out there." I replied very fasy

" Dude do you ever bother to watch the news." The girl said very fast right back to me. " Let me in now, please the dead are walking."

" Ok damn come in." I said as I let her come into the house, and then she slammed the door behine her. " Ok your in now so can you tell me your name.

" Dude really my name, we got more important things to worry about... do you have a damn car we could drive." she said as she pointed at me.

" Yes I do have a car, and its in the front, and my friend Xavier just called me about this whole thing, and he told me to meet him at his house on the west side. I said as I looked at her.

" Ok lets get going then any longer we stay here more of those things might come." She said as she opened the front door to the dark outside. We then got in my mustang and I backed up, and then took off as fast as I could.

" Um Sky... Sky, Baker." she said as she looked at me while I was driving the car.

" Um wait what." I replied.

" Its my name... Sky Baker, and yours.

" Oh my name is Derrick... Derrick Freeman, but you can call me Leo because all my friends call me that its kind of a nick name I grew up with." I said as I was driving as fast as I could.

" Sorry I was rude before you know because once you see one of those things up close it makes your mind think... well you know crazy." Sky said. " Damn those things are coming up ahead." She yelled.

" Ok I will brake a right, and take a short cut to Xaviers house.


End file.
